


Mind Body Soul

by Naruto-junky (hufflepuff_true)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Room of Requirement, True Love, this story is hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_true/pseuds/Naruto-junky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was James the right one for her? Should she use this spell? Would she really need it at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Body Soul

Lily toyed with her wand, indecision written all over her face. Did she really want to try this spell? So close to Valentine’s Day? The young Gryffindor student looked back on the past week in which she had found this spell.

She had been thinking about using it since she had found it in the forgotten corner of the library. ‘Corpus Animae Mentis’ was used by witches mostly. It told you who your soul mate is. Well, scratch that. It gave you some details on which to go on. How they smelled, what their favorite foods were, ect. Insignificant, minute details that would mean nothing unless you truly knew that person, connected with them on a deeper level.

At first she thought that, if she used the spell, she would smell wood varnish and that distinct smell of Zonko’s itching powder. Or that she would think of his favorite tea or something, anything, that reminded her of James. After all she was dating him. It would just make things so much easier all around. She could be the wife that James wanted. Be the final piece to the puzzle that made up the dynamics of the Marauders.

But then she had another thought. What if instead of wood varnish, she smelled dried herbs and black muggle coffee that was nearly too strong to drink. Or maybe the fish and chips that he loved but so rarely got to have. It had been so long since she thought about Severus. Lily knew that she should have forgiven him. Severus was strong person. After everything his father had put him through he had trouble accepting help. He thought he looked weak enough in front of James and lashed out at her. And she knew this and would have forgiven him if James and Sirius hadn’t riled her up! Hadn’t fueled her, then, righteous anger.

The thought that it might not be James didn’t sadden her like she thought he would. But her imagined life with Severus made her feel warm and slightly fuzzy inside. Things with Severus had always been comfortable. He may not be the most handsome man in Hogwarts but he was the most genuine and selfless one. He had a low self-esteem but that they could work on together.

Things with James, on the other hand, were hot and passionate. Though not always in a good way: they fought like cats and dogs. More often than not they went to bed furious with one another. The front people saw was normally just that. James wasn’t abusive or anything, but she was sick and tired of him and Sirius being such… jackasses! And half the time Remus was too scared of what they might say or do to stop them.

“Lily? Lily where are- Oh, there you are. Well, come on. Don’t want to hang out here in this boring place all day, do ya?” James had found her contemplating in the library, like she was wont to do when she had a problem.

She gathered up the work that she was supposed to be doing and slipped her hand into the other Gryffindor’s and went back to common room listening to her boyfriend babble on about quidditch, nodding in all the right places, but not really paying attention. 

 

 

“No James! That is not good enough! No matter what you say it’s not good enough!” Lily screamed as she stormed out of the common room and into the hallway towards the stairs.

She was out of the castle and down to the lake before it seemed that she had blinked. After seeing the calm waves and the sunset lying beyond the gently rolling hills, Lily remembered all the times James brought her out here with a blanket and just sat until they were nearly late for curfew. But she was pissed at James right now and scraped as many pebbles as she could off the shore and hurled them across the water.

The small amount of chaos that they caused felt very good. And her magic started to summon things in response to her heightened emotions. Bits of wood and stones and clots of mud flew into her hands or hovered around her waiting to be launched into the water.

The more she thought about James and Sirius and what they did to Severus . . . Wind started to whip and then, as the rest of her projectiles flew through the air and shattered any illusion of peace in the water.

She was furious when she ran out of things to throw and was about to whip around she felt a set of thin arms wrap around her shoulders. Initially Lily fought against the surprisingly strong hold. But then the scent of familiar herbs and potions ingredients wafted into her face and the rage flooded from her body.

“Severus?” she asked in a small voice. She quickly whorled around to see his face. His faced turned into a mass of shock as she pushed him away and looked him up and down checking all visible skin for any injuries that would or would not have been caused by the encounter of last night’s full moon.

“Lily! What’s gotten into you? You act as though you’ve been possessed!” Severus asked worriedly, though he tried to mask it in his voice and features. She was reaching for the hem of his shirt and was making as though to yank it up to check there too. She found her wrists detained by his strong fingers.

It was then, as she looked deep into his onyx eyes, that she saw the worry and the love and the absolute joy that he felt when she let him get this close again. And with that Lily started to cry and clutched the man (He had been through too much to be a boy, despite his age.) in front of her to her chest.

  
His arms instantly tightened around her body and lowered the gently to the soft grass beneath them. Severus turned her carefully so that she lay across his lap.

“Hush. It’s okay, I have you. I’m not going anywhere. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“They n-nearly k-killed you! And they could’ve gotten Remus executed!”

“But Lily, I’m right here. I wasn’t hurt and I’m not planning on leaving any time soon. I’ll be around as long as you want me to be. And even if you wanted me to leave, I’d be waiting in the wings in case you need me,” he murmured sweetly into her ear as he rocked her (as much as he was able in this position).

She sniffled quietly but didn’t really respond. Severus didn’t comment and continued to hold her close until she fell asleep. When he was sure that she was deeply asleep and unlikely to wake when he moved. Realizing that he carefully and slowly got to his feet, carrying the Gryffindor princess in his arms towards the castle. He couldn’t take her to her dorms because he didn’t know where they were and taking her back to his was completely out of the question!

With that in mind, he took as many shortcuts and passages to reach the Room of Requirement. When he opened the door he found a beautiful room filled with neutral tones. The room resembled a loft or flat in that it was all one open room with a kitchenette and sitting room along with a bedroom area.

He blushed slightly when he realized that the room had only provided one bed. But he quickly got over it with the thought that this might be his only excuse to sleep near Lily Evans ever. He pulled back the covers on the bed with one hand before he settled the girl in his arms onto the mattress.

Severus carefully removed her shoes and socks before transfiguring her muggle clothes into silk pajamas. He quickly toed off his thrift store shoes and did the same to his clothes as he had done to hers. He slipped in beside her and made sure they were both adequately cover before he spelled off the lights.

 

 

Lily woke with a start early the next morning. She was laying across Severus’s chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on the small of her back. It was a close and comfortable position. She shifted slightly and blushed when her hand brushed lightly along the skin peeking between the bottom of top and the waist band of his pants. She had never been this close to a boy, not even James. This intimacy was entirely new and exciting. She shook her head gently to rid herself of those thoughts. She was, at the moment, with James and that is all that mattered in that subject.

Lily whispered out the tempus charm, and when the time turned out to be five in the morning she gently scooted down further so that her head laid directly over his steadily beating heart.

This was nice. This was amazingly comfortable, actually. Lily could easily imagine waking up like this with Severus, making breakfast together, then sharing a sweet kiss before they both headed off to work. It was so real and natural to her mind. But when she thought of a similar life with James, it wasn’t as easy as it had been with Severus.

Her thoughts flashed back to the spell that she had found in the library. ‘Corpus Animae Mentis’ meant ‘mind body soul’ in Latin. It was a literal translation both in language and in working. It showed you something that told you who your soul mate is, but it was based off the fact that you were perfect for one another: mind, body, and soul.

Lily slowly started to think about Severus and how she felt about him. She loved his mind. The conversations they had and the way that potions and practically everything else came so together so easily in his brain. She loved the way his body seemed to fit with hers. The way his long fingers seemed to caress hers when he would find her and pull her along excitedly to show her the latest successful experiment that he had done in potions. She loved his soul and his sense of right and wrong. How he was so compassionate despite his childhood and his ambitions to change they way people looked at those different than they were.

It was then that she knew. Knew that if she was to pull her wand out from under the pillow and cast that spell right now, she would smell herbs and potions ingredients. That she would have the brief taste of strong black muggle coffee on her tongue. Knew that Severus Tobias Snape was the man that was her soul mate.

Lily smiled contentedly and started to drift back to sleep. In a hour or so she would return to Gryffindor Tower and break things off with James. She would then go down to the dungeons and find Severus in some abandoned Potions classroom where he was brewing some new potion. She’d take his face between her hands and pull him in for a kiss and tell him that she loved him.

Yes, all that would happen in a few hours. But right now she wanted to drift off to the steady beating of her true love’s heart. And she did.

 


End file.
